


His Euphoria; Her Fidelity

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek and Scott are Brothers, F/M, Multi, Protective Scott, Sassy Cora, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Hales are Alive, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never loved nobody fully, Always one foot on the ground, And by protecting my heart truly, I got lost in the sounds.<br/>--<br/>Derek knows he's in trouble when he see's for the first time. Derek knows he's in for some truly, and unruly heartbreaking when this is all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Meeting you for the First time.

Derek was just minding his own business; he doesn't care what his mother says. Derek was minding his own business, when she pulled up. Now whatever his little brother, Scott says, he doesn't remember when she walked in and changed his whole world.  _Damn,_ he was going to be a _Lifetime_ special.

 

* * *

  
  
"Uh, whoa okay. Let it just sink in."A young voice says, Derek stands up and sees a woman as she works her way into the shop, Derek is the only one in, since everyone wanted to go have a beer and figured Derek couldn't possibly want one. It was a good thing he had his own stash in his office, thos selfish bastards.

  
_Anyway_ , this girl walks in just as Derek finished working on his bike, cleaning the grease off his hands, she's looking wide-eyed at the shop as she walks in; if Derek was honest he'd say she’s never spent a day in or around a mechanics shop.

  
She's small and seems a little frail. She's dressed like she should be at home watching some chick-flick; sweatpants and some off the shoulder cotton shirt that shows off the fact that she is not anywhere near frail, a beautiful flat stom- Okay, stop that thought right there. Though you can't blame him for noticing, Derek's still a _man_.

 

Her hair was tied up in a bun he's seen Laura wear while she lazed about his loft, though Laura didn’t have bangs that framed her face in a sweet and soft looking thin curls. After a minute or so she spotted Derek leaning an elbow on his bike. Her eyes do a small dance over him then a wide open mouth grin, that defiantly didn't make Derek stare a little more, lit up her face.

  
"Uh, hi." She starts, Derek gives her a two finger salute and waits, and sure enough she's walking a little closer to him, watching where she's walking as she makes her way to Derek. Once there Derek gets a closer look at her face, large amber doe-eyes, pale skin and moles that line her face and cheeks, and _oh god_ , those lips- no, no Derek she needs help, then maybe-- No. _No_. You've had history with a pretty face- she seems to watch Derek with a small smile then opens and closes her mouth a few times.

  
  
"Oh my god, okay. Uh, is Scott here? He told me that Hale's Mechanics was the only one in New York and I wanted to give him some photos he left behind and I need him to drive me to his place. Because, Seriously, New York is too big and crowded for me. And I scare easily. So is Scott here?" She laughs, watching as Derek pushes off the bike seat and raises a brow.

  
Scott never said anything about a girlfriend coming to visit, and it’s strange because they share the loft. And wasn't he dating that Allison chick. Derek remembers her because she is (said horrible Pretty faced mistake) Kate’s niece. "Scott went to lunch. He won't be back until two-thirty." but of course, Derek won't say a word about it because this could be his way to find something interestin to look back on. Though he does have to give Scott some credit, this girlfriend is just a beautiful as the last. Maybe a little more.

  
  
Derek reaches for his beer down by his feet and takes a sip as he watches her face slid to a frown and she looks down at the ground and mumbles to herself. After a few moments she looks back up and meets Derek's eyes. "Mind if I wait here. I wasn’t joking when I said I scared easily and New York is about as scary as it gets for me." She offers she glances around behind Derek, taking in what she sees.

  
Derek thinks about it, this _could be_ interesting for him. Scott isn't the cheating type and if he was of course he'd have the exact same taste as Derek. The Argent girls are a flag if not two.

  
  
"I don't mind. You can sit in my office." Derek nods his head to the only open door; she jumps on the balls of her feet and nods. "There's beer and water if you want anything." He says. She nods again then stops and frowns her brows slightly.

  
  
"Is there anywhere safe for my Baby?" She asks shyly, ducking her head down at an angle as she watches her feet.

  
  
Well shit, Derek will deny that his eyes widened and his jaw threatened to drop open. This just got ten times _more_ interesting. Though she seems way too young to have a child, Derek then remembers Laura forcing him to watch teen mom (“Because Derek you need to know that protection will save you from the misfortunes of life when your sixteen.") Derek surpressed his shiver, because that's just too good of an example as to why you have to keep it in your pants.

  
  
"She won't take up much space I swear." She says after Derek hasn't said anything, now Derek's confused. Since when are children a con- Derek freezes in thought because her child must be a toddler and toddlers are not fit to be in this shop. Derek almost offers to take her to his loft so she can wait there and yell at Scott for giving this- okay, stop. She and this kid aren't Derek's problem. But Scott is. Wait, didn't she say she was leaving photos? And wasn't she spouting something about only stay a few days? Derek is, jumping to conclusions. Good job Derek.

  
Suddenly there's a hand fisted on his stained grey t-shirt and tugging at him, "Come, she's just over here." She says Derek reluctantly follows and almost dreaded that he might fall in love with this child, if she looks anything like her mother- oh god, Derek's having feelings about _fatherhood._ Jumping to conclusions  _again._

  
  
That's when he sees an empty baby blue jeep and his heart sinks a little. But _thank the lord all mighty._

  
"Uh, yeah." Derek shakes his thoughts out of his head, because seriously, She seem's happy to hear that because she letting go of Derek's shirt and searching for her keys, "Around back." Derek takes a good look at the jeep, just to be sure.

  
  
"Awesome! Thank you!" She pulls her keys out for her sweatpants pocket and then hold her hand out to Derek, "I'm Stiles. By the way. I'm Scott's best friend." She smiles, that thing so come with a warning, ' _May blind if staring directly at smile._ '

  
  
"Derek." He tells her, there's a light that clicks somewhere and she keeps a smile on her face.  _Oh_. Is the face she pulled, her lips making this awfully sinful 'O' shape as her eyes smiled at him.

  
  
Derek shakes her hand and leads her out back where she parks her Jeep. And instead of sitting quietly and waiting another forty minutes for Scott to come back she pulls a beer out and pops the cap impressively on an edge and finds a stool next to Derek, while he just raises a brow before he heads under his Camaro.

  
  
She tells him where she was coming from and why. Even though Derek already knows all of this, Scott’s endless talks about _Stiles_ always left Derek questioning as to why a young girl like her would even bother in leaving the home she knows. He remembers Scott leaving for Beacon hills California, because his biological mother was sick and he wanted to see her. So Talia, their mother gave him enough money for the flight. He sent letters and texts to Derek and Talia about who he was staying with. And assured them he's safe because she's the sheriff's kid.

  
  
Derek didn't think much of it. Scott came back three months later with a soft smiles and tired red eyes. Misses McCall was fine and didn't mean to worry Scott; she was just tired and hadn't eaten anything. Now that Derek thinks about, Scott did have phone call three nights ago, he was excited and running all over the loft, moving things around and cleaning. Derek assumed Allison was on the other line.

  
Stiles tells Derek that she's been driving across the country because she was bored back home and she wanted to step away for everything. She tells him she's been at this for almost three months now; she's stopped at certain states and taken up little jobs to pay for her gas and food. She's also saved a lot while she does these little jobs, collecting little trinkets that people she meets give her. Like an elderly man she help move into his new retirement home, he gave her an old map he kept from the Vietnam war.

  
  
She tells Derek about a nice elderly woman who wanted Stiles to date her only son, His name was matt and his was nice, but of course he wasn't her type. So Stiles told the women she was traveling and wouldn't stay to long in one place. Derek almost laughs at that, because that sounds a lot like something his grandmother would do.

  
  
It isn't long after that that Scott shows up with Boyd and Erica talking about a waitress when Scott spots Stiles. "Oh my god! Your here!" Scott runs to her and tackles her with a huge. Derek rolls out from his Camaro, Erica gives him a questioning look and Boyd just heads for anything else.

  
"I thought you were going to be at least two more days away." He said as he pulls away.

  
  
Stiles shrugs "You left some pictures of Mom with me and I know you, plus I was somewhere in Freehold when you called. So I figured, let’s go bug Scott for awhile." She punches Scott playfully.  
  
  
  
Erica makes a confused noise and Stiles looks over Scott's shoulder with a raised brow. "You guys are siblings?" Erica asks as she takes a step closer, Derek just rolls back under the Camaro. He hears Stiles laugh.

  
"No. His mom back home married my dad like four months ago, just before I left. But I've always called her mom." She says.

  
  
"Yeah, Stiles' real mom, uh." Scott stops. And it’s enough to make Derek roll back to see what's happening. Stiles is sporting a wary smile while Scott looks a little guilty.

  
"My mom died when I was nine or so. I kind of had to watch her die." Stiles takes a shaky breath and swirls the beer in her hands. "I, it’s hard. Still." It gets deathly quiet until Scott hugs Stiles again and she makes this small whimper of a sound. Erica looks down at Derek, and Derek knows that face. It’s the _can-we-keep-her-forever_ face. And no. His mother adopts enough of them. Stiles is just passing by anyway. She isn't staying here long. Derek answers Erica's look with a scowl that he hopes translates to _No-if-you-say-one-word-to mom-I’ll-kill-you_. It seems to get through cause she frowns and walks to Scott whose holding protectively to Stiles.

  
  
She pets his back and smiles, "I'm Erica, sweetheart." She says once Scott moves away and Stiles is wiping her eyes and laughing. Something in Derek's chest swells and he smirks.

  
  
"Stiles." She answers and Erica pushes Scott aside and hugs her. When she pulls away she smiles at Boyd who showed up. Boyd must have seen the hugging and wanted to know what was going on. Because he’s secretly nosy.

  
  
Though when he realized it was because Stiles had been crying, he stayed put next to Erica. He's always been a little weak when it came to crying women. Derek really shouldn't say anything because he's the same way. "This is my boyfriend. Boyd." Erica says with a pat to his chest. Boyd nods and Stiles smiles.

  
  
"So diner at Derek and Scott's!" Erica announces. Stiles laugh as Scott winced and looked down at Derek's face. He hopes his face is conveying how much he hates everyone right now.

  
  
"Uh, that okay?" Scott asks Stiles. She shrugs and points her beer at Derek.

  
"Sourwolf here doesn't seem too happy with the idea." She smiles around the rim of the beer bottle as she takes a sip. Derek will deny that he found that attractive. He will deny it until he's alone, _maybe_ even then he'd deny it.


	2. Talia Hale Matchmaker Extraordinaire

Stiles has been staying with Derek _and_ Scott, it’s not the other way around because Dammit this is his loft. It’s been two days and Derek believes Scott did this on purpose. The first night Stiles was there, she didn't do what Allison or even Kate (as much as he hates her now) did when they were hanging around the loft. And that's 'act like the boys.'  
  
  
The first night Derek heard Stiles talking to Scott in the kitchen after dinner with everyone. Everyone being Erica and Boyd. And they not so subtly told Derek they approve and told them they'd talk to Mom about it. Derek did the most mature and manly thing he could think of, and any reasonable twenty-four year old man can do--- he went to his room.  
  
  
After he felt safe and knew everyone was gone, he popped out of his room and headed down stairs where he heard Stiles and Scott talking.  
  
  
Now when he walked in he was expecting and was totally prepared for some silk night gown and pointless make-up that she'd wear in case anyone was to make a move, but what Derek met in the kitchen was defiantly not what he expected. And defiantly not what he was mentally prepared for.  
  
  
Stiles was sitting on the kitchen island in some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, the tone definition of muscle more the well exposed to for Derek to wonder what his hands would feel like-No, No. stop it.  
  
  
Then Derek took in her face, which was covered in that green face stuff women like to use and her hair was up in ponytail and a white band holding back the bangs she sported earlier. She held a beer to her lips as she nodded at Derek when she spotted him and he, for whatever reason decide it was not time for beer, because fuck that and everything else, he nodded then promptly left the kitchen.  
  
  
"Derek! Wait!" Scott called; Derek sighed and returned to the kitchen. When he looked at Scott(He was really looking over his shoulder at Stiles. Who was happily sitting there in her happy ways.), Stiles had a smug grin on her lips, if Derek wasn't smart he's kiss that smile off her face. There would be in no way in hell Derek would be gently to someone so- "Derek? Are you listening?"  
  
  
Derek blinks and focuses on his little brother. "Yeah. Whatever you say." Derek answers, because he must have been asking about groceries of something.  
  
  
Scott smiles wide and puppy like, "Great! I'll call Mom tonight and we’ll be over there before noon. C'mon Stiles, I'll show you some photos!" They zoom past him and Derek is a little stuck when he lets Scott's words sink in.  
  
  
 _Oh shit_.  
  
  
Derek can't take it back. Scott seemed happy about it and Derek maybe a bit strict. Be he is no asshole, he doesn't care what Erica or Laura say. Derek's always the first to make Scott happy. Alright, it’s time for Derek to be the man that his mother raised and suck it up.  
  
  
So that's what lands him the next morning waking up before noon, because god forbid Derek was ever allowed to sleep in as long as he likes. He's his own man, Dammit.  
  
  
Derek starts his coffee and heads for Scott's bedroom; he's learned never to wake women up unless he really has or until he has coffee ready. Experiences with both his sisters was enough of learning for him. Derek slides the door open and he isn't met with the usual shirtless Scott. Nope. He's met with Stiles, more of her, that is.  
  
  
She has her back to the door and a pillow over eyes and ears; she isn't wearing what Derek saw last night, nope. She's wearing a large black cotton t-shirt and no pants. Or shorts for that matter. Just this black shirt and her pale, long, slim legs, her thighs and underwear that are just plain and simple flannel color, _exposed_. She had one of her legs wrapped around a body length pillow and Derek took a hard swallow and backed out quietly. Once he shut the door he made his way to the guest bedroom.  
  
  
Where sure enough, Scott was sprawled out on the tiny twin bed, blankets all over the floor and a pillow over his face. Derek rolls his eye and walks to Scott's bedside and smacked the pillow off his face.  
  
  
When Scott didn't wake up, Derek gave him on good smack to his exposed belly.  
  
  
"Holy shit! I'm sorry Mom; it was all Derek's fault." He said in one breath as he sat up and held his hands to his stomach. He looks around then meets Derek's eyes. "Derek. What the hell man!"  
  
  
Derek glares at him, because he has no right to be pissed, right now is _Derek's_ time to be pissed. "Maybe you should have told me Stiles was in your bedroom." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
  
The words take a little time to sink in, but when they do, Scott's eyes shoot open. "Oh my god. You walked in on her!" Scott tried to push past Derek, but Derek's stronger, he held Scott in place.  
  
  
"No." He hissed, "She's still asleep. I'm going to kill you."  
  
  
"Derek what are y- no Derek! - Derek we have to see mom today!" That was the only thing keeping Scott alive, He’s definitely doing this on purpose. Derek pulled his hands off his little brother and went back upstairs for a cold shower.   
  
  
  
And that's how Derek ends up driving to his mother's house the next day with Scott in the passenger and Stiles in the back seat of his Camaro. And this is where Derek officially stops listening to anything, Derek glances at the review and sees Stiles out stretched in his back seat, slim legs and thighs that'll make Erica envious, hips that'll make any man's mouth water-- Holy _shit_ , get it together Hale. This is your little brother's best friend. And said baby brother is sitting right there.  
  
  
So now is not a good time for _any_ soldier to stand at attention.  
  
  
Derek glances back at his review, _damn._ It’s like she's doing this shit on purpose. Her left arm was resting gently on her side while her fingers traced small circles on her thigh. Derek took a deep breath and keeps his eyes on the road, because if they end up in a ditch or a tree, it is all _Stiles'_ fault. Because no women should do that in the back seat of a car.  
  
  
They get to their mother's house in one piece so Derek mental pats himself on the back and counts it as a win. And great self-control.  
  
  
Their mother is standing out on the front stoop of her two story brownstone, Derek gets of the car first and goes to greet his mother, she smiles and holds out her arms to hug him. "Derek, baby. How are you?" She pets his face with a smile.  
  
  
"I'll live. Scott told you about-?" Derek trails off as he watches Stiles work her way out of the car, no one but Erica as made getting out of the back seat of the Camaro look good. But watching Stiles get out almost bursted Derek's heart, and maybe his pants- No! Your mother is right there Hale!  
  
  
Derek turns away and looks down at his shoes, he picked a good day to wear his combat boots, he always wears his combat boots. These things were like years old.  
  
  
"Scott, my darling!" Talia says happily. Derek looks up and see's that they've made their way behind Derek. Scott hugs their mother the pulls Stiles up to her.  
  
  
A wide and proud smile on his face. "This is Stiles. My best friend." Talia smiles and holds out her hand. Stiles smiles and warps Talia in her arms, Talia seems surprised at first but gives in and hugs Stiles back.  
  
  
"I'm Stiles, and it’s nice to finally meet the woman who raised of my best friend." Stiles pulls away the takes Talia's hand, "You are way prettier the. The photos Scott showed me."  
  
  
"Well, that-" Talia clears her throat, "Thank you. Stiles. You are such a sweetheart." Derek is practically rolling his eyes at this. Just minutes ago she was unknowingly seducing Derek in his own damn car. She's just cunning, He thinks.

 

Talia let's them in and to no one's surprise but Scott's, Laura, Erica, Cora, and Boyd are already sitting in the living room.

  
Laura was the first one to introduce herself. Everyone met again and they all had a lunch together. It was quiet at first but after Stiles broke the tension with a weird fact about how sleep paralysis can really be classified as a mental illness because you don't know when your awake but you know.  
  
  
They started talking after that. About Cora’s college class, about Laura’s job at the law firm, the shop, everything was, dare he say it, _nice._ Stiles seem to fit in with the his family. Make-shift or not.

 

Eventually Talia stood from her seat and left for a few moments, everyone had been quiet for awhile, she came back with small note like cards in her hands. Derek knew well what these were, and he didn’t like that it seemed like his mother had a giant smile on her face when she came back into the room.

 

“Children.” She started as she found her place back in her chair. “I am hosting another party at the firm.” She keeps her smile as she passes the invitations to everyone, “Seeing as everyone here has someone to bring with them, I am assured that you,” she points to Stiles, Stiles looks up from the color piece of paper in her hands and stares wide-eyed at Talia, “Stiles will be Derek’s date.”

 

_Fuck._


	3. Getting comfortable

Stiles stared at Talia, everyone seemed to be on edge and finally Stiles broke out into a laugh, “I’m sure it’ll be fun Misses Hale, if or if not Derek wants me as a Date. But, uh, I don’t have a _dress._ ”

 

Derek knows his eyes were almost as wide as everyone else’s, because this just happened. Stiles must not be sure of Talia’s intention when she paired them off, but whatever worked for her, she is his mother after all.

 

After everyone regained some of their sense, Laura smiled, “I can help with that.”

 

“I can help too.” Erica beamed.

 

Boyd leaned over to from where he sat next to Derek and whispered “You’re in so much trouble.” Derek didn’t try to hide the fact that he facepalmed, because he did in face slap a hand to his face. Derek is in trouble, Derek is in so much trouble.

 

“Derek.” Scott leaned in after Boyd, the look on his face could only be described as an angry puppy, you know when their growling and trying to take their toy back, “Don’t even think about it.” He warned.

 

Oh but Derek has been thinking about it since she showed up two days ago. There’s no way Derek didn’t think about it.

 

The girls headed to upstairs bedrooms that were really just closets for Talia, Laura, Cora, and Erica. Derek, Boyd, Scott, Derek’s father, Gorge, and Laura’s husband Kyle were banned from ever going up there. It was like they were going to war or something up there. The men, in fear of hovering, went and sat in the living room. They sat quietly and ignoring the squeals and the giggles that were heard from upstairs, Derek really had to hand it to his mother, she knew Derek’s type, but it seems that she trust her eye more than his. Kate was just a horrible mistake for not only him, but everyone he knew.

 

After two long hours, the girls returned, Erica was the first to leave, followed by Laura, they all hugged Stiles like she was some miracle, and really Derek couldn’t think of it any other way. Stiles thanked Talia and hugged her, “Please, call me Mom.” Talia said with a grin. Yep. Derek’s in trouble.

 

Stiles held a black clothes bag that usually head suits Derek’s Father would wear, but of course, it was taken over by women. And some black heels that look entirely too painful, and Derek’s not the one that has to wear them.

 

After Derek and Scott their goodbyes and promised they’d dress up for the event they headed out. Scott opened his door and moved the seat for Stiles, and if Derek took a little longer for his keys and walked a little slower it wasn’t anyone else’s business but his.

 

The drive back was easier, Stiles was seated right this time. Though she kept looking out the window and reaching her hand over right side of the seat to find Scott’s hand, Scott would reach up and hold it, for a few second then she’d take her hand back. Derek didn’t mention it, Stiles didn’t seem on edge in their home, or in the car earlier, but Derek wants to know what changed.

 

“She’s really nice.” Is the only thing that Stiles says on their ride back. Scott didn’t answer her, and Derek really didn’t answer her. But it hit Derek then, it was in her voice, something sad and longing in how she said _nice._ Derek didn’t bother in thinking that it might be hard to interact with another mother figure, let alone watch her widowed father remarry. Derek’s heart clenched in his chest.

 

Stiles reached for Scott because Scott was her comfort. Something to remind her that everything it real and it’s okay.

 

When they made it back Stiles hid in Scott’s room for awhile. Derek met Scott in the kitchen, he was leaning against the sink and Derek knew this look. “It’s a touchy subject.” Scott starts, he looks down at his feet, “Stiles’ mom, she uh, didn't die in the best of way. Not that there is a best way to die, it just- Stiles won't or doesn't really talk about it, her mom's death.”

 

Derek didn’t stop Scott, because he’s as much a brother to her as he ever was to Derek, and if Scott thinks Derek should know, then what right does Derek have to stop him. “I wanted her to met Mom because-” he stops and looks up at Derek, “She needs all the moms she can find.”

 

Something about that broke Derek, something about the way Scott said it, hurt him to hear, hurt him to know. Derek finds his place next to Scott and pats his shoulder, “Mom loved her. I’m sure she’d love to see more of her.” You could say it was an empty assurance, but what else did Derek have to give. Scott nods and smiles up at Derek.

 

A few hours later Stiles emerges from Scott’s bedroom and her eyes are puffy and red along with her nose, she is dressed in some comfortable looking, oversized sweatpants and a zip-up red hoodie. Which it probably the most adorable thing Derek’s ever seen. Both Scott and Derek were watching a movie when she came out, she stood just outside the small hall and looked at them, she sniffled and shuffled her way to the couch they were sitting on.

 

Derek expects her to sit somewhere near Scott but of course Derek should never expect anything from her. She sits down in between them and leans over into Derek’s space. She hesitates for a moment then leans her entire side on to Derek. Derek, confused as all hell, looks over her head and at Scott. He just smiles at Derek and goes back to watching the movie.

 

Derek starts talking to Stiles after that. She tells him more about her home, sometimes she'll mention her mother, but she'll abandon the thought as soon as it starts. Derek tells her about his favorite places in New York, and the first time Scott got lost and ended up forty miles away from the loft and somewhere in Brooklyn. Eventually they become comfortable around each other.  
  
  
  
Comfortable enough that Derek's allowed to push her playfully or play fight like wolf pups after the same piece of meat. Derek doesn't deny the sudden playfulness he feels as soon as he sees that gleam in her eyes whenever she crosses his path. In fact he dives head first into it.  
  
  
It’s been a week since Stiles showed up, and Derek feels as if he's spent a life time getting to know Stiles. Even if she's still and probably always be a mystery to him, he revels in it needless to say.  
  
  
Today Scott woke Derek up at the ass crack of dawn and asked him to take Stiles to see the city, because according to Scott was something that had to be done before the sun was even out. Derek groaned and kicked Scott off his bed, which didn't stop his whining. "C'mon Derek! You know the city better than I do! I'll watch over the shop today. Please!" The kid wouldn't shut up.  
  
  
"Fine. Fine." Derek pulled a pillow over his head, the bad thing about Derek is once he's awake, he's awake. Scott made a happy sounding bark and left Derek to wallow in the fact that even if he got a day off he is still up at the ass crack of dawn. "Fuck." He groans in defeat and rolls out of bed.  
  
  
Once Derek showered and dressed himself, he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. Scott already had the coffee ready, because he was a smart kid sometimes. Derek poured himself a cup of coffee and sighed around it, because fuck you, he was up and he didn't want to be.  
  
  
Derek hears a shouted phrase of sorts and turns his attention down the living room and to Scott stumbling back into said living room. He meet's Derek's eyes and shakes his head. "I haven't learned anything." He says once he's next to Derek. Derek offers a huff and a smirk, because no one deserves to be up this early and Scott needed to learn one way or another.  
  
  
Stiles emerges from the bedroom, her hair a loose mess hiding her face as she yawned and rubbed her eye like a small child. It was obviously cold for her, she'd come out in her red hoodie and sweatpants. Derek doesn't know when he started to look forward to seeing Stiles in the morning, but he knows he wants to see a lot of it.


	4. Meeting the City

Stiles stops half way into the living room and her head snaps up, her hands are at her sides clenching at her sweatpants, "oh my god." Her amber eyes shining wide through her black coffee hair, "Coffee. You are gods, I want. Please." She makes grabby hands as she shuffles into the kitchen. Scott gives a smile and goes to getting her what she wants. Derek chuckles to himself and takes a huge sip of his coffee.  
  
  
  
After coffee, Scott decides its time to go pick up Boyd, he says his goodbyes and leaves. Stiles is seated on the couch curled up by the arm of the chair, humming as she drank her coffee.

  
  
Derek might or might not have been watching her with a satisfied grin on his lips.

  
  
"Why am I up at the ass crack of dawn." She asks around the rim of the cup she's drinking out of.  


  
"Because Scott's an asshole." He deadpans, it isn't a lie, and Stiles closes her eyes and nods as she takes another sip.

 

Stiles, after her coffee comes into the kitchen where Derek is and smiles at him. And not just the smile that means _good-morning-ray-of-sunshine_. No, this smiles is small and mischievous. Derek watches her carefully as she makes her way behind and sets her cup in the sink. Derek learns from the week he's gotten to know her, Stiles loves to be chased, she loves running. Derek believes it has to do with her ADHD, but he has to remember he loves to run also, and maybe chase. Or maybe he just likes to act this way because god knows his previous girlfriends refused to be playful, unlike Stiles. Derek's tried, he'd lean into the them try tempt them with playfulness, but they'd always bat him away and repeat the same phrase, " _We aren't kids, Derek._ "

  
  
Stiles slides next to him and nudges her elbow to his side, "So we're seeing the city today?" She says with a smiles.

  
  
Derek sets he coffee down and nudges her back, because he can, "Scott wanted me to give you the grand tour."  


  
"Pfft, I'd rather we drive around in that car of yours for hours and maybe feed me along the way." She laughs as she makes her way back to the living room.

  
  
"Okay." Says Derek, because that seems teen times better the actually showing her the city. Stiles turns around a little surprised.  


  
"Are you serious? I mean I was just joking. But yeah, totally. Let's do it." She grins.

 

Yeah, I think someone told me New York scares you." Derek teases with smirk. Stiles' eyes narrow accusingly, while her lips make and 'o' shape. Something Derek learned she does a lot of.

  
  
"Oh my god." She groans then disappears behind Scott's doors.  


  
Turns out Stiles likes car rides, or she likes being in the car. Because on minute she's telling Derek about the amazing curly fries back in California and how she's traveled almost everywhere and hasn't tasted one curly fry that is remotely close to tasting as good, and the next she's sound asleep, curled up in the passenger seat.

  
  
Derek lets her sleep as he drives in and around the city, even as hard as that is. Derek gets an idea to tale Stiles to Tony's pizza because who can say no to pizza. He takes a left and goes down a block before parking. He shuts off the roaring of the engine and holds the keys in his hand as he contemplates waking Stiles.

  
  
Derek could just go in order the pizza and bring it back to the car. But he could miss an opportunity to show off Stiles on his arm. But again, she looks to damn comfortable.  


  
In the end Stiles stirs and dazedly blinks around until she looks at Derek, a very lazy and relaxed smile forms her lips. "We’re here?" She mumbles, Derek leans back in his seat and points out Stiles' window.  


  
"Figured pizza would be a good choice."

  
  
"You would be right, Hale. I would have to punch you in throat if you'd taken me to a burger joint." A laugh erupts out of Derek and Stiles is smiling proudly, like she just master the final level in a game. Which, okay, could be seen that way being the first time they met Stiles refer to Derek as a 'Sourwolf."  


  
The head inside and Derek notices the stares, he let's his chest puff out a little and his chin raise a little. Stiles leans into him like she's done before, especially when Derek is sitting on the couch and reading something he will always claim is important, but Stiles just rest her head on his shoulder and all she has to do is poke him in the arm before they start chasing each other around the loft. It was surprisingly easy to just be there with her.  


  
"People are staring at you." Stiles whispers, Derek huffs because he knows well that they aren't staring at him, they are staring at the fact that Derek walked in with someone. Derek's come to know the people that work here, he'll always blame it on Erica.  


  
"Derek!" A deep gruff Italian voice comes from behind them, Stiles flails and shuffles closer to Derek. He just laughs and looks over his shoulder as the man, Leo the owner of the tony's pizza works his way around them. "Derrick, I haven't seen you here in awhile. I see is because pretty girl!" Leo barreled out with a thundering laugh. Leo was a middle aged, round belly, italian man, and always pronounced Derek's name wrong. But whatever.

  
  
Derek gives off a shy smile "This is Stiles, Scott's best friend. She's visiting and I wanted to show her around." Derek gestures to Stiles who is clinging tight to his leather clad arm.

  
  
"Oh! Visiting, thas-a wonderful." Leo smiles a little more calmly and leans down a little to meet Stiles' eyes, "First time in the city eh?" He asks as he holds out his hand to her. Stiles looks for a moment then shakes his hand.  


  
"Uh, yeah. It is, I mean I've been to a lot of crowded cities but New York is ten times louder and big- er."

 

Leo nods ecstatically "Is very scary, very big and lots of noise. Sometimes me wife, she ask me if noise ever stop. And I say no Tesoro, this big city has lots of noise!" He laughs Stiles watches for a moment then laughs with him. She eventually warms up and takes a step away from Derek. Though she keeps one hand tight around the hem of his leather jacket, it makes Derek chuckle, but doesn't say word about it.

 

  
Eventually Leo sets them in a booth and Stiles sits across from Derek. She fidgets a little and Derek thinks it’s adorable the way she keeps looks around the shop. There are photos of Leo's family and some art from Italy, or he's told hanging around the walls. The walls are a stained yellow crème and everything looks authentically foreign.  


  
"So Mister _I-treat-my-body-as-a-temple_ comes here often enough to have the whole family know him by name?" Stiles teases, Derek rolls his eyes at her.  


  
"I don't treat my body as a temple." He corrects. Stiles must think he's lying because she stares at him a moment with a frowns.

  
  
"Have you seen _you_?" She gestures wildly to Derek's general area. He chuckles and shakes his head. "You cannot be serious. You don't- No, dude, I refuse to accept that, nope." She shakes her head, "You probably have a membership to a gym you go to every day and everyone’s just like, stop. You won."

  
  
"It’s not every day. Just Fridays." Stiles stares at him with her 'o' shaped lips and wide doe eyes. Almost like she wasn't expecting him to answer.

  
  
"Oh you're messing with me." She points and accusing finger at him but she's smiling with narrowed eyes.

  
  
"Are you guys ready?" The waitress asks, Derek doesn't take his off Stiles as she tells the waitress what she'd like to drink, Derek simply tells her a coke will do. Stiles smiles at the waitress as she leaves.

  
  
"Oh my god." She hides her laughter as she leans into the table, "She was totally trying to get you to look at her. She was trying so _hard._ I thought she was going to jump on to the table and force eye contact." She laughs as she looks back at Derek, who keeps an easy smile as he listens to her. Stiles’ laughing comes to a slow stop and she looks down that the table and looks up through her lashes, "What?" She sounds pouty, but Derek can see that the blush started on her cheeks.

  
  
  
Derek reaches over and pushes her hair behind her ear, wanting to see more of her face then her hair allowed. She seemed a little surprised but didn't pull away or laugh it off when Derek's hand lingered. When Derek pulled back, Stiles shook her head with a soft smile "You are so cheesy." She gives a huff of laughter almost like she didn’t really think Derek heard her. So Derek isn’t wrong and its fair game, good to know.

  
  
Leo comes to their table with a wide smile and a pizza, "Derrick's pizza, always orders. Leo never wrong, you like this pizza very much, truss me!" Stiles stifles a laugh and nods, Derek hangs his head in shame, it was like his mother sharing baby stories. "Tesoro, mi moglie wishes to say hi." Leo says to Stiles, she looks at Derek with a very worried, very confused look.  


  
" _Moglie_ means wife." Derek informs her, she seems to relax at that and looks back to Leo.  


  
"Uh, sure why not?" Stiles says with a nod. Leo tells them to enjoy their pizza and he'll bring his wife around when their done.  


  
"I am a people attracter. It’s a curse." Stiles says as she takes a piece of pizza and takes a greedy bite. Derek follows suit, "By the way, how'd you know what he was saying?" She swipes a slim finger on the corner of her mouth. Derek has to remember how to breathe when she takes that finger and sucks off the sauce.

  
  
"Uh, I-" Derek clears his throat and takes a swig of his soda. "I took foreign language classes in college." Stiles nods and takes another bite of her pizza, and Derek may never be able to eat pizza again.

  
  
"Wanted to woo the ladies with your impressive tongue."

  
  
Derek nearly chokes on his choke, and Stiles is laughing while he's trying to glare at her. But of course he can't glare at her while she's laughing, because her laugh is contiguous, laughs with her.

  
  
  
They managed to eat most of the pizza, which is no surprise, Derek's seen Stiles take out a whole bag of pizza rolls by herself.  Stiles leans back into her seat and sighs, "You officially have my thanks, and most of the love that isn't for Scott, or my Dad." Derek chuckles and shakes his head, They are both full and happy and Stiles isn't one to let it go unnoticed.


	5. Laura in the morning

Leo eventually comes back around with his wife following right behind him.  
  
  
Misses Gabrielle D’orio was all smiles and laughs as she talked with Stiles, she would touch Stiles's shoulder, her hands, her cheeks, her hair, it was almost like she just couldn't believe there was someone such as Stiles, especially when Stiles would talk. She'd answer all of Gabrielle's questions about Stiles and where's she's been. Gabrielle would tell Stiles she need's to eat more potatoes and green beans if she wants to keep her face as beautiful as it is, Stiles laughs and tells her she's eaten enough greens when she was with her father.  
  
  
Gabrielle hugs Stiles when she tells her about how her mother would make this green bean casserole that would taste like vanilla and sweet mint. Gabrielle holds her to her like any mother would. Derek could see Leo smile softly and Derek has his own smile formed while he watched them. Gabrielle really seemed to think Stiles was unreal. Derek couldn't blame her, he thought so too.  
  
  
When they left Tony's and were in the car Stiles leaned against the door and hummed with a soft smile as she closed her eyes. Derek left his arm leaning on the center console and during their ride back, Stiles leaned her body towards Derek and took his hand in hers as she mumbles in her sleep. Derek might have taken the long way home.  
  
  
A week later, Derek and Stiles were inseparable. It was Thursday and a day before the party their mother invited them too. "Hey. So this party." Stiles said as she played Minecraft on her laptop, which was propped up on her knees as she sat with them to her chest on the couch. Derek hummed as he read over the morning paper and drank his coffee.  
  
  
"Guys!" Scott called as he popped out from the guest bedroom. They both looked up to meet his worried face. He wore some sweats that have definitely seen better days and, well shirtless. "I have to go talk to Allison so I won't be here tonight. Okay? Okay." He says in a rush then disappears into the guest bedroom. Derek doesn't think anything of it, Scott's left to see Allison and spend a night or two with her. Derek's eye caught Stiles' sudden twitch, he focused on her as she moved her lap top off her knees and down onto the coffee table.  
  
  
"Scott. Buddy." She says as she disappears after him. Derek waits curiously, he doesn't hear anything past a mumble and Scott's rushing out of the bedroom with a duffle bag over his shoulder with Stiles on his heels. "Scott! Will you pause and listen for a second!" She shouts after him, which surprises Derek he hasn't heard Stiles so much as raise her voice at him. Scott stops as he opens the door and turns around. Derek is up and on his feet and making his way to watch Scott leave, wanting to make sure Stiles doesn't panic.  
  
  
Scott takes tales Stiles' face in his hands and connects their foreheads. "You'll be fine. Trust me. You'll figure it out, its what you do." He exhales. Stiles just stands there, breathing. Derek's seen this before, three nights ago, Stiles had a panic attack and Scott sat her down with her back to his chest and repeated the phrase, "You're strong. You always figure it out."  
  
  
  
Scott kisses her forehead and waves at Derek before he shuts the door. Stiles stands watching the door for a few moment before Derek sighs and walks up behind her. He nudges her with his knuckle, that's how he's learned to start the playfulness. While Stiles full on jumps him while his on the couch, in his bedroom, or in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Stiles turns around and smiles soft and wounded at Derek, "I guess, I'm just- okay." She finally settles on. She pushes her hands on to Derek's chest, which doesn't even nudge him, and he smirks at her.  
  
  
"Geez, it’s like your stone or something. What, did Talia crave you from granite and but a magic wig on you that brought you to life." She teased as she pushed past him.  
  
  
"Beware. I am _Granite_ man." Derek jokes as he heads back to his paper. Stiles pauses in her walk and turns slowly to face Derek with a shocked expression.  
  
  
  
"Oh my- You are beyond saving. Granite- oh my god!" She laughs out as she plops down onto the couch, her laughter fills the empty quiet of the loft and Derek feels utterly pleased. "Your superpowers are incredible telekinesis with your eyebrows and a glare ray." Her laugh continues, she clenches her sides and rolls onto to her side and curls into herself "Oh my god I can't breathe." She wheezes.  
  
  
Derek, who is completely and utterly unamused heads into the living room and hovers over Stiles from behind the couch. Her laughter slows and she wipes her eyes from their tears, Derek never thought he'd miss the sound of laughter, but then again he's never heard Stiles laugh.  
  
  
"Derek, what are yo- oh my god, no!" She shouts with a smile as Derek leans over and pokes at her sides. She tries to slide up and away from his hands but he just grips her hips and drags her back. "No! I'm ticklish, Derek have mercy!" She giggles, Derek's already jumped over the couch and hovering over her small body.  
  
  
"Magic words or the sides get it." He tells her with a chuckle of his own.  
  
  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" She screams like an excited child. Derek relents and sits back. Stiles tries to catch her breath and rubs her hands at her cheeks, "Geez. My face hurts now, asshole." She says with no real heat to her words. Derek just shrugs.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day is spent with movies and internet games, Stiles at one point showed Derek Tumblr and he might or might not be questioning how much of Stiles' innocent act is genuine. She tells Derek that most girls don't use porn to get off, so what he see's is more because Stiles likes the beauty of the actual picture, what it means and what she personally sees in them.  
  
  
She shows Derek some of her own photographs, they're beautiful and strange all at once. There's a photo that Derek really found interesting, it was a young girl laying with her back to the viewfinder completely exposed; one arm hanging off the bed and the other slightly propped up beside her. There was a sheet that hid her legs, the photo was black and white and it seemed far off. Stiles told him the women was a prostitute who was only nineteen. She's been married once, because her mother sold her for drug money.  
  
  
Stiles met her as she was making her way out of Texas, she needed money for food, Stiles did her one better and took her to a small coffee shop that was hiring. That photo was that girl's way of saying goodbye to the strangers and corners and wishing for a need start.  
  
  
Stiles tells more stories of her photo's eventually it gets dark and Derek announces its time for bed. Stiles whines and groans her protest, but Derek gives her a stern look and she relents. The both clean up their messes with little playfulness in between.  
  
  
"Goodnight." Stiles whispers as she heads off into Scott's bedroom, with Derek almost giving in and following her.  
  
  
"Night." Derek whispers back. Yeah, he had it bad. Derek sighed and headed up his spiral steps. Derek's takes a cold shower, let's the water cool his body, he's only there for a good ten minutes he's out and dressed in his favorite basketball shorts and heading out and to his bed. He lays over his blankets, on arm rested behind his head and the other rested on his stomach. He stares up at his ceiling, he hopes Scott made it to Allison apartment okay, he wonders if he's mother got home, knows his father is waiting for her if she hasn't.  
  
  
Fuck, just think about what you’re avoiding. Is Stiles asleep yet? What did she decide on for pj's tonight? Is she softer then Derek's comforters after a shower?  
  
  
"Uh, Derek." Derek flinches slightly and looks out towards his now opened door where Stiles is standing, clenching a pillow to her front. Derek blinks a few times before he lifts up slightly to look at her.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Is all he manages to choke out, Stiles shifts from foot to foot, her hair looks a little wet and it almost looks like she hasn't got anything on, due to the fact she has that pillow to her chest, and totally not because he was checking her out.(he was doing that, let's be real.)  
  
  
"Um, can I, uh- I have trouble sleeping at night and I was, well I wanted to know if I, maybe, if it was okay-"  
  
  
"Stiles." She looks up from the ground, Derek knows its pitch black in his bedroom and Stiles can't really see him.  But he can see her, her outline, but he can see. "It's okay." Derek wants to tell her its way more than okay, but of course he'd feel a little guilty for it.  
  
  
Stiles quietly shuffles to the bed and sets her pillow down and pulls at the covers until she can fit under them. She wiggles around and Derek can't help but smile as she gets comfortable in his bed. She pauses and looks up at Derek. "Won't you get cold? I, uh, wait I mean to say that it just sometimes reall-"  
  
  
Derek chuckles "I know what you mean." Is all he says before he pulls at the covers and hauls them over him. And that's when it hits him; Oh shit, he's in the same bed with Stiles, wait calm down Derek, you been in bed with other women. Be a man, you can do this.  
  
  
"I'm kind of clingy when I sleep, that's kind of why Scott just left me his room. So if I steal your bed, I’m both sorry and not sorry because, dude, your bed is so incredibly comfy." She mumbles sleepily.  
  
  
Nope, can't do this. Uh, puppies, walking in on Scott, walking in on Scott and Allison, Laura in the morning. Yup that did it. Okay.  
  
  
Once Derek’s lying comfortably, Stiles scooted closer. First her breath was ghosting over his exposed chest, she curled up on her side, (he picked a wrong time to be shirtless), then her arms gently brushed on his sides. It might have been when Stiles realized Derek wasn't flinching away, that she tangled her legs into his.  
  
  
Oh sweet lord in heaven, have mercy. Praying might help. "Mm." Stiles mumbled Derek bite his lip and turned to stone. Because god help him if he moved.


	6. Happy feet, because why not?

**_PART ONE_ **

* * *

Derek doesn’t know if he got any sleep, and if he did, then it would explain how he ended up curled around Stiles. Her back pressed flush against his front, warm, relaxed and beautiful. When he wakes it’s to the warm burning of the sun on his back, he doesn’t move immediately, he sort of stares at the back of Stiles’ head. His arm is trapped under her neck and he firmly believes its fallen asleep hours ago. His other arm is resting over the curve of her waist.

 

The dark shirt that Derek has assumed to be her father’s, is bunched up where his arm is currently resting. Derek stiffens and refuses to look anywhere that isn’t Stiles’ head. This will not be fun to get out of.

 

“No.” Stiles mumbles, Derek freezes more. But Stiles hasn’t moved, not an inch. There’s no movement but the slow raising and falling of her shoulders. She’s sleep talking, Derek relaxes just a little. So Derek pulls carefully at his arm, slipping it out from under Stiles. He doesn’t move her past a small nudge when he finally gets his arm back. He was right; he is now suffering from dead arm.

 

Derek shuffles off and away from Stiles, she doesn’t stir, just clenches into a tight curl, what Derek assumes, the cold after he moved away. Derek pulls the cover over her; they must have kicked it off in the middle of the night.

 

He goes on with his morning—afternoon. Shit how long was he planning to sleep? Derek is showered dressed and ready to, well nothing, Derek can’t do anything special because tonight’s the party, well he can watch TV and just wait it out.

 

So he does, he watches mindless TV for an hour before Stiles comes down with a messy bun and rubbing her eyes with her fists. “What time is it?” she asks puppy like, Derek smiles and goes back to watching the TV.

 

“Almost two.” He answers, he hears Stiles groan in protest as she makes her way into the kitchen. Derek’s learned that Stiles a coffee person, that’s just one thing she won’t live without, so Derek’s already had coffee ready and a mug down for her, he knows she noticed when she comes back and smacks a big wet coffee scented kiss on his cheek.

 

Derek is in much shock to hear her giggling off back into the kitchen, to much in shock to know she came back and started talking to him. He’s just staring wide eyed at the TV.

 

“-And I was thinking about a hair styles so I figured I’d just have Erica, because she loves text me and whatever, do it. Y’know?” she finishes, She fidgets in her seat when Derek doesn’t answer immediately, “Derek?” she calls a little worried now.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He answers because Derek is smooth as fuck today. Stiles laughs and smacks his arm playfully.

 

“You don’t even care, this is girl talk and you’re pretending to listen to me.” She takes a generous sip of her coffee then sets it aside, Derek snaps out of it long enough to see her brows frown, “Do you have Happy feet two?” she asked. Derek raised a brow because that might have been easier to answer then to think about the cooling wet kiss she just placed on his cheek.

 

“I, Scott might. Somewhere.”

 

Well, It’s how Derek ends up half way through Happy Feet two with Stiles curled on his side crying her eyes out, “It’s just so _happy_.” She wipes her eyes on her sleeve, “They have so much hope, and so much _love._ ” The word love rung in Derek’s ear, the way she sounded, like that was so unattainable.

 

They were getting to the part where that bird-penguin thing admits he isn’t a really a penguin when  Stiles shuffles and faces Derek, she smiles at him and just lets that smile soften around it’s edges, “Thanks.” She whispers and goes back to watching the movie.

 

Derek doesn’t really say anything, doesn’t have a chance too, he just lets it happen.

 

Well the ending was approaching and Stiles, full of surprises, starts singing the ending song Derek’s surprised because Stiles hits every note, maybe a little lower, and less powerful, but she’s in a loft apartment with only Derek around. She just might not want to be loud.

 

Derek watches in awe as Stiles just sings the song through with Pink, The song pauses for a moment and Stiles sits up and grins lazily, “ _It brings out my happy._ ” She giggles, when the song starts up she starts singing with them again.

 

Once the song and the movie are over Derek huffs “Your voice made the difference.” Stiles side looks him them sits up puffing her chest out and smiling.

 

“I had no shame when I raised my hands for Goku in Dragon Ball Z, I have no shame singing to help the penguins out of a mess.” She makes on girly flick of her hair then laughs when Derek just rolls his eyes at her.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” He chuckles.

 

“Yeah, but you would be bored if I wasn’t.” she answers light heartedly, she gets up from her seat on the couch and heads into the kitchen, Derek watches her go and finds himself giving the world’s dopiest smile that ever existed.

 

“Yeah. You’re right.”


End file.
